Puzzle
Lyrics |-|Romanization= miwanseonge peojeul dwechajeun naye Pleasure biweojeotteon i jarie neoran jogageul chaeweo My love neoyaman hae neo anin nugudo wanseong motae Yeah neol cheoeumcheoreom hollil neoye namjaro ijen nae ane sumeo deo gidaehaebwa neol wihae boyeojul shigan dashi shijak dweneun Movie (Action) nal wanjeonhage chaeweo Right now deo nopi kkeureo ollyeo Right now binteumeopshi matchweo Right now (Right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh han jogak peojeullo (Action) matchweojin geurim sok (Section) neol hyanghae On and on (Action) Oh han jogak peojeullo (Action) matchweojin geurim sok (Section) modeun ge Ready for (Action) Round 2, round 2 yeogi bin jarireul chaeweojul neol aljana jobeun teum modeun got machi tomnibakwicheoreom matjana neol ilke dwel geu sungan (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) Oh nan wanseong dwel su eomneun geurim mae sungan dashi Falling gidaryeowasseo ijen nae ane sumeo (ijen nae ane sumeo) deo gyeongohaejin dulmane jibeul mandeureo jigeum shijakdweneun Movie (Action) nal wanjeonage chaeweo Right now deo nopi kkeureo ollyeo Right now binteumeopshi matchweo Right now (Right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh han jogak peojeullo (Action) matchweojin geurim sok (Section) neol hyanghae On and on (Action) Oh han jogak peojeullo (Action) matchweojin geurim sok (Section) modeun ge Ready for (Action) Ooh ttak matchun deushi urin Right now (Action) Ooh deo gipi pago deureo Right now right now I just hope you’re ready for that (Action) nal wanjeonhage chaeweo Right now deo nopi kkeureo ollyeo Right now binteumeopshi matchweo Right now (Right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh han jogak peojeullo (Action) matchweojin geurim sok (Section) neol hyanghae On and on (Action) Oh han jogak peojeullo (Action) matchweojin geurim sok (Section) modeun ge Ready for (Action) neoran i peojeullo machimnae chaeweojin neon naye majimak |-|Korean= 미완성의 퍼즐 되찾은 나의 Pleasure 비워졌던 이 자리에 너란 조각을 채워 My love 너야만 해 너 아닌 누구도 완성 못해 Yeah 널 처음처럼 홀릴 너의 남자로 이젠 내 안에 숨어 더 기대해봐 널 위해 보여줄 시간 다시 시작 되는 Movie (Action) 날 완전하게 채워 Right now 더 높이 끌어 올려 Right now 빈틈없이 맞춰 Right now (Right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh 한 조각 퍼즐로 (Action) 맞춰진 그림 속 (Section) 널 향해 On and on (Action) Oh 한 조각 퍼즐로 (Action) 맞춰진 그림 속 (Section) 모든 게 Ready for (Action) Round 2, round 2 여기 빈 자리를 채워줄 널 알잖아 좁은 틈 모든 곳 마치 톱니바퀴처럼 맞잖아 널 잃게 될 그 순간 (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) Oh 난 완성 될 수 없는 그림 매 순간 다시 Falling 기다려왔어 이젠 내 안에 숨어 (이젠 내 안에 숨어) 더 견고해진 둘만의 집을 만들어 지금 시작되는 Movie (Action) 날 완전하게 채워 Right now 더 높이 끌어 올려 Right now 빈틈없이 맞춰 Right now (Right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh 한 조각 퍼즐로 (Action) 맞춰진 그림 속 (Section) 널 향해 On and on (Action) Oh 한 조각 퍼즐로 (Action) 맞춰진 그림 속 (Section) 모든 게 Ready for (Action) Ooh 딱 맞춘 듯이 우린 Right now (Action) Ooh 더 깊이 파고 들어 Right now right now I just hope you’re ready for that (Action) 날 완전하게 채워 Right now 더 높이 끌어 올려 Right now 빈틈없이 맞춰 Right now (Right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh 한 조각 퍼즐로 (Action) 맞춰진 그림 속 (Section) 널 향해 On and on (Action) Oh 한 조각 퍼즐로 (Action) 맞춰진 그림 속 (Section) 모든 게 Ready for (Action) 너란 이 퍼즐로 마침내 채워진 넌 나의 마지막 |-|English= An uncompleted puzzle My rediscovered pleasure On this empty seat I’m filling it up with pieces of you My love, it has to be you No one else can complete it, yeah I’m into you like it’s the first time Hide inside of me Be excited, I’ll show you right now It’s starting again, movie (action) Fill me up completely, Right now Lift me up higher, right now With no empty spaces, right now (right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh with one puzzle piece (Action) The picture is complete (Section) Towards you, On and on (Action) Oh with one puzzle piece (Action) The picture is complete (Section) Everything is Ready for (Action) Round 2, round 2 You know only you can fill up this empty spot In this tight space, everything fits like two gears The moment I lose you (yeah yeah yeah yeah) Oh I can’t complete this picture Each moment, falling again, I’ve been waiting Now hide inside of me (now hide inside of me) Let’s make an even stronger home for us It’s starting now, movie (action) Fill me up completely, right now Lift me up higher, right now With no empty spaces, right now (right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh with one puzzle piece (Action) The picture is complete (Section) Towards you, On and on (Action) Oh with one puzzle piece (Action) The picture is complete (Section) Everything is Ready for (Action) Ooh We fit perfectly, right now (Action) Ooh Digging deeper Right now Right now I just hope you’re ready for that (Action) Fill me up completely, Right now Lift me up higher, right now With no empty spaces, right now (right now) Right now (Right now) Action Oh with one puzzle piece (Action) The picture is complete (Section) Towards you, On and on (Action) Oh with one puzzle piece (Action) The picture is complete (Section) Everything is Ready for (Action) With your puzzle I’ve been filled You’re my last